


Far Away

by BorkMork



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Is the finalized version from Tumblr, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorkMork/pseuds/BorkMork
Summary: When Steven needs a moment to reflect, a moment to remind himself on why he does the things he does, a simple weight in his pocket keeps him going.Drabble inspired by Taikova's comic: https://taikova.tumblr.com/post/189114155613/uh-so-sounds-like-steven-has-been-on-missions-all
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Far Away

“This is amazing!”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Steven couldn’t help but smile at the jostling crowd, the rest of the curious agates placing the ice cream into their mouths with hesitancy—their puckered expressions turning into glee at the helpings. “If you guys ever need more of this stuff, I have a recipe on my phone you guys could copy around.”

“Are you kidding?” A purple-striped runt of the flock jumped in her excitement, the cookie cat ice cream doing comic leaps and flips from its bowl. “We need a ton more than just a bucket. Are there any more flavors?”

Steven laughed, fishing out his phone from his pants pocket. The Cooperation Pavilion was something of a road stop to him; he traveled to many places like the old colonies and the bustling cities right in the center of the Empire’s blueprint, but smaller areas—where only a few hundreds lurked—were his favorites to preside in. He didn’t have to go through the talk of politics regarding the economic and technological ramifications or the suffocating crowds of questions and duties; instead, he had the luxury of doing the smaller things. One of them being the gemkind introduction to cookie cat ice cream (and eating, but he didn’t like to talk about that part of the process).

“There’s mint, Neopolitan, sherbert, blueberry, any kind out there I could give you guys.” He told her. “A lot of different varieties too, like gelato, if ya’ want that as well!”

“I have no idea what those are, but sign me up!”

Another in the crowd piped up. “Me too!”

And another. “Me three!”

Which then quickly lead to him being escorted off of the premises much to his protests, his gem guards reasoning that ‘he almost suffocated’ and that ‘he really should keep an eye on what he was saying’. He didn’t mind much. Delicious ice cream never hurt anyone. Unless it was a brain freeze.

Walking back to Blue’s ship, her pearl greeting him with a cheerful wave; he found her concentrated at the holographic screen in front of her, towering him even as he attempted to float and climb onto the implemented platform right next to her headrest. “Hey Blue, I’m back.”

“Oh!” She turned in quiet surprise, a smile on her lips. “I didn’t see you there, Steven, how was the Pavilion?”

“Very huge.”

“Is that so?” Her voice sang with amusement.

“Mhm, lots of agates and quartzes around, I even mistook a few of them for Amethyst.”

She chuckled. “Well, at least you had fun. With all of the missions you’ve been partaking in, I thought it would’ve been nice to have you do something that would remind you of your home, even if this _ice cream_ you speak of doesn’t go along with our biology.”

“Not gonna lie, this mission’s probably one of my favorites to this date.” He admitted to her, settling down in his seat. Even in the haze of neon blue, it soothed him in rest. The energy he had for the day seeping away. “Just gems enjoying a nice day with each other, enjoying something together.“

“An amazing feeling.” Blue mused, fingers stopping at an article. “To be with the ones you love. I could definitely see why you like such an activity.”

“Yeah, it’s a huge reason.” He nodded along. The weight in his jacket—paper-light but prominent—came to mind. “Are we going back now?”

“Of course. We’ve done our parts today, and tomorrow we’ll depart for the Abell sectors; both of us could use a long bath, don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t mind splashing around again.” He said, relaxing more.

“Then when we get back, that’ll be our first priority.” And with that, Blue encased her arm in cerulean hue, the ship rocking and jostling in place until the view from their windows showed that, yes, they were rocketing through the light-speckled dark. Into Homeworld’s main galaxies.

Steven loosened himself, eyes closing for a moment as the atmosphere calmed to a peaceful silence. He had more to do; he reminded himself. It was imperative to keep his objectives in front of him without losing his sense of whimsy (a reminder Connie continued to give him with a few breathing exercises when they had time or the availability to voice chat), but sometimes it did wear on him like time brushing against the instance of age. It felt like his diplomatic office didn’t give much sunlight or a sign of a new day and it bummed him out more than he’d like to admit, and when discussions of solutions came to play with certain figures, he told himself to keep on his positive attitude even in his frustration.

And when those times saddened him and made him question how far he’ll go, the weight in his jacket pocket would remind him of why he started this in the first place.

Picking at it, pulling it from its hiding place, Steven looked at his treasure with tender care: a picture, creased but reserved, bearing the faces of his family with his younger self, fingers in a peace sign. Their smiles lit the embers in his heart, a break of contentment found on his lips while he gazed at each member as if they stared back, telling him they're proud of him. That they're waiting for him to come home. He wondered—amid his adoration—if he planned it, that peace sign of his pushing to the forefront like a searing question. Was it just a moment of whacky fun or did his younger self knew that he needed encouragement to keep walking? To keep his head high, to believe in him even while stuck in past disposition? To give him a piece of memorabilia to hold on to when weariness saddled him every day?

He wouldn’t know. The fatigue was already getting to him as he placed the folded photograph back to its place; comfort finding him in pleasant dreams, of beautiful reveries.

He’ll see them again real soon.


End file.
